


Ruined by a Single Sweetness

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy enjoys breaking Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined by a Single Sweetness

Peggy's hands are like brands on his skin, burning him with her fingers and palms, leaving her marks on his body. She likes to pin him to the bed while she rides him, her red mouth swallowing his cries of pleasure, her eyes greedily taking in his orgasm. She leaves him panting and dizzy with exhaustion.

"You want him," she says, afterward, as if continuing an interrupted conversation, and he looks at her, startled. 

"Who?" he replies, but they both know he's prevaricating. 

Peggy smiles, slyly, and twists his right nipple; his mouth falls open and a throaty moan escapes his mouth. "Stark. I see how you look at him when you think no one is watching. You want him. You want to spread your legs for him. You want to fall to your knees and take his prick into your mouth."

"Stop," he says, weakly, his body flushing pink.

"No, I don’t think I will." She rakes her nails over the vulnerable expanse of his belly, leaving red scratches that heal a few moments later. He squeezes his eyes shut and worries at his lower lip—he would be the very picture of unwilling if not for his rolling hips and erect prick. "Do you think I can get him to come all over your pretty face? What would he think then? Seeing his captain like that?"

He shakes his head and whispers a soft 'please, no'. 

She laughs, sharp and mocking, and his prick jerks, leaving a shiny smear of excitement on his belly. "It's true," she breathes into his ear. "You're nothing but a wanton little whore. What would your mother say if she saw what her little boy has become?"

He cries out at that, his hips rising sharply off the bed, his prick drooling all over his belly.

"Filthy," she says, straddling his thigh and rubbing herself against him. She's wetter than he is: wet with her own arousal, wet with his come. "Dirty—" Her breath hitches in her throat. "Dirty boy."

"I’m not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not." His lashes are wet and he's shaking as if he's a hair's breadth away from breaking.

"You are." Peggy grinds down against his thigh. "Filthy, dirty, *bad* boy. I'm going to take you over my knee and spank you. I'm going to spank you until your bottom is bright red. I'm going to—" She cries out softly, shuddering as she comes.

"Please," he says. "God, please!"

She's exhausted, trembling, and she considers leaving him like this. He's so pretty when he's desperate, so pretty when he's needy. But she's feeling generous. She repeatedly slaps his prick, pulling wretched sobs from him, until she feels the tension in him reach its peak and he breaks apart. He keens, loudly, and comes all over himself.

Peggy holds him then, murmuring softly into his hair, stroking his shoulders, telling him what a good boy he's been, how she loves him, how she'll never leave him. He presses his face against his throat and clings to her.

"I love you," he whispers, the words spilling from his lips. 

She kisses his forehead. "Are you ready to sleep now, Steve?" He opens his eyes and nods; she smiles. "You'll have pleasant dreams."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she says.


End file.
